Das Blut Nùmenors
by xJoeySmilex
Summary: Aragorn (23) hat seine 2. Schlacht als jüngster Heerführer Gondors hinter sich. Er befehligt unter anderem aktiv die Kavallerie. Nachdem er Rùn besiegt glaubt und verlässt, fallen plötzlich Haradrim ins Land, die Rùn unterstützen & der Kampf beginnt wieder. Die Geschichte handelt hauptsächlich von Aragorn. Auch von seinem Pferd Roheryn wird viel geschrieben ) Einfach reinschauen!


_Hallöchen =)_

_Das ist meine erste Fanfiction, also seid nicht zu streng mit mir._

_Es geht hier um Aragorn in seiner Zeit als Thorongil unter Ecthelion. _

_Zu dieser Zeit ist Aragorn 23 Jahre alt und Heerführer Gondors._

_Er hat gerade seine zweite Schlacht als Befehlshaber der Kavallerie hinter sich._

_Ich habe versucht im Charakter zu bleiben- aber da von Tolkien wenig über Thorongil bekannt ist, ist das meiste von mir erfunden._

_So habe ich mir Aragorn (bzw Thorongil) immer vorgestellt ;-)_

_Ich schreibe auch viel über Roheryn, Aragorns Pferd & wenn dieser Hengst stirbt (Spoiler :D) , wird auch was über seinen Sohn kommen._

_Der Name von Aragorns Schwert ist hier frei erfunden._

_Ich hoffe, dass es zu keinen Unverständnisses kommt._

_Um meine Wortwiederholungen zu minimieren, nenne ich Aragorn auch oft mit seinen anderen Namen_

_**Aragorn = Estel = Thorongil :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Ich habe Herr der Ringe nicht erfunden; alle Schauplätze, Charaktere, etc sind Eigentum des genialen Schriftstellers J.R.R Tolkien und seiner Familie.**_

_**Verstöße gegen das Urheberrecht sind nicht beabsichtigt. Ich verdiene mit meiner Fanfiction kein Geld- ich schreibe aus Spaß und daran wird sich auch wenig ändern. **_

_Zu meiner Person: Herr der Ringe-verrücktes Teenager-Mädl aus Österreich =)_

_würde mich über Antworten (und Ideen…vor allem Ideen) freuen^^_

_Hoffe es gefällt euch_

Minas Tirith!

Zwei Monate lang hatte er die weiße Stadt nicht mehr gesehen.

Seine Pflicht als Heerführer der Kavallerie Gondors hatte ihn an den Grenzen zu Rùn gefordert. Ein großer Kampf war dort angebrochen und hatte viel Blut gefordert.

Es war nicht seine erste Schlacht als einer der Heerführer Gondors, doch fühlte er sich immer noch als müsste er sein Können beweisen.

Immerhin war er kaum 23 Jahre alt.

Viele der anderen Feldherren- sogar Herr Denethor, Sohn des Truchsess von Gondor- zweifelten an seinem Können als Heerführer- so war er doch der jüngste Feldherr den Gondor je sah.

Thorongil atmete erleichtert aus, als er den blassrosanen Schimmer der Stadt am Horizont entdeckte und streichelte abwesend den stolzen Hals von Roheryn, seines Streitrosses.

Der pechschwarze Hengst wölbte seinen edlen Hals und schnaubte, dass es nur so dröhnte.

"Mae Govannen, Roheryn. Mellon nìm" sprach er dem Pferd sanft zu und blickte sich um.

Neben sich sah er die erwartungsvollen Blicke seiner zwei Generäle, während er hinter sich die ungeduldigen Stimmen seiner Soldaten hörte.

Aragorn lächelte- sie alle erwarteten hungrig ihr zuhause. Er ließ sie nicht länger warten und gab das Kommando zum Weiterreiten.

Roheryn schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. Der Trab war im zu langsam. Er missachtete die Anweisung seines Herren und sprang in einen Galopp.

Thorongil nahm die Zügel auf und parierte wieder in den Trab durch.

"Nein, mein Freund. Im Moment haben wir es nicht eilig"

Mehrere Pferde des Heeres waren lahm oder verletzt und Aragorn wusste, dass selbst ein gesundes Pferd schwer mit der Schnelligkeit und der Ausdauer von Roheryn mithalten kann.

Schließlich war der Hengst aus einer alten- beinahe ausgestorbenen Rasse Nùmenors, die selbst den Mearas überlegen war.

Jene Pferde waren an Schnelligkeit nicht zu übertreffen- aber auch an Stolz nicht.

Kaum eines dieser Tiere lässt sich von einem Menschen niederer Herkunft berühren.

Doch von dieser Rasse gibt es nur noch eine einzige kleine Herde, die wild und frei im blauen Gebirge lebt.

Aragorn erreichte den kleinen Hügel als die Sonne aufging. Von der Schönheit des Ausblicks verzaubert hielt er sein Pferd an.

Die weiße Stadt war kaum mehr eine Meile entfernt und selbst die Tiere spürten die Nähe zu ihrer Heimat schon.

Die Hengste seiner beiden Generäle tänzelten unruhig herum- Roheryn stellte sich fordernd auf die Hinterbeine und drängte weiter, doch Aragorn hielt die Zügel in der Hand.

Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch kam der Rappe auf den Boden zurück.

"Reth, Mellon nim"

Aragorn nickte seinen Gefährten zu und flüsterte ein paar Worte in das Ohr des Hengstes.

Mit einem Satz sprang das Tier vor und galoppierte auf die Stadt zu. Die Geschwindigkeit trieb Thorongil Tränen in die Augen und seine dunklen Haare wurde aus seinem Gesicht geweht, während die Lange Mähne Roheryns gegen sein Gesicht schlug.

Er lehnte sich weiter vor, entlastete den Pferderücken und spürte, wie sich die Beine des Hengstes weiter streckten.

Der schwarze Pferdeleib streckte und bog sich immer wieder im gleichen Rhythmus. Pferd und Mensch ließen ihre Männer hinter sich und rannten unaufhaltsam auf die Stadt zu.

Schließlich parierte Aragorn Roheryn durch und wartete bis die Soldaten zu ihm aufschlossen.

Gemeinsam ritt das Heer durch das Stadttor und versammelten sich im dritten Ring, vor den Stallungen.

Viele Bewohner Minas Tiriths hatten sich dort versammelt: von den einfachen Bürgern bis hin zum Truchsess persönlich.

Aragorn hielt Roheryn vor Ecthelion und Denethor. Noch am Pferderücken nickte er dem Truchsess respektvoll zu, der diese Geste mit einem Lächeln erwiderte.

Denethor aber grollte innerlich. Er misstraute dem fremden Heerführer aufs Tiefste. Wissend, dass der geheimnisvolle Feldherr wohl mindestens genauso viel edles Blut in sich trug, wie er selbst, beneidete Denethor Aragorn auch- nicht nur wegen der Freundschaftlichen Verbindung zwischen ihm und seinen Vater.

Thorongil lächelte doch spürte er auch die vielen erschrockenen Gesichtern. Von den ehemals fünfhundert Mann, die Aragorn befehligte, waren durch den schweren Kampf dutzende weniger zurückgekehrt.

Kaum vierhundert Männer saßen dort auf ihren Pferden.

Dem Fußvolk war es nicht besser ergangen. Etwa tausend Mann waren nach Rùn gezogen- im Moment war noch unklar wie viele davon überlebt hatten. Die Kavallerie war am selben Tag aufgebrochen, doch sie kamen ihrer Pferde wegen schneller in Minas Tirith an.

Aragorn sprang von Roheryns Sattel. Er hielt die Zügel nicht in der Hand, doch sein Hengst blieb neben ihn stehen.

Ecthelion trat vor und schenkte dem Feldherrn ein Lächeln "Sei gegrüßt, Thorongil. Es ist schön, dass so viele deiner Männer überlebt haben. Ich würde gerne mehr über den Verlauf der Schlacht hören- die Stallburschen werden sich um Roheryn kümmern"

Schon kam ein Junge, der Thorongil schüchtern ansah und sich vor dem Heerführer kurz verneigte. Roheryn hob den Kopf und legte die Ohren an, als er die Absichten des Jungens erkannte. Aragorn griff nach den Zügeln.

"Verzeiht, Ecthelion. Aber Ihr kennt Roheryn- ich werde mich selbst um ihn kümmern" er lächelte dem Jungen zu und führte den Hengst zu den königlichen Stallungen- in denen sowohl die Tiere des Truchsess, als auch die der höheren Generäle und Hauptmänner untergebracht waren.

Nur sein fremdartiger Akzent im Westron bezeugte, dass jener fremde Heerführer nicht aus Gondor stammte- und, dass er ursprünglich eine andere Sprache sprach.

Tatsächlich sprach Aragorn als Kind in Bruchtal immer Sindarin- während er bis zu seinen zwanzigsten Lebensjahr, als er das Hause Erlands verließ, kaum jemals Westron sprach. Natürlich wurde auch diese Sprache ihn in Bruchtal gelehrt, aber hat er sie als Kind doch nur ungern benutzt.

Aragorn lächelte, als er Roheryn in seine Box führte.

Der schwarze Hengst hatte sich wieder beruhigt und ließ sich mit einer weichen Bürste striegeln und den Zaum abnehmen.

Aragorn betrachtete wohlwollend die mit Silber beschlagene Kandare. Er mochte dieses Zaumzeug gerne. In Zeiten des Friedens ritt er Roheryn meist mit zwei Zügelpaaren, während er im Krieg meist nur auf den Kandarenzügel ritt.

Wenige Menschen konnten mit dem impulsiven Tier umgehen. Wenn der Rappe einen guten Tag hatte, ließ er sich manchmal auch von den Stallburschen streicheln, während er sonst dazu neigte Fremde zu beißen oder gar zu treten.

Thorongil strich dem starken Tier nochmals abwesend über das samtige Maul und verabschiedete sich dann.

Er ging nur kurz hinauf in seine Kammer um sich umzuziehen, dann nahm er sich vor, sogleich zu Ecthelion zu gehen.

Ecthelion saß auf seinen Sessel im , während Denethor zu seiner Rechten saß.

Aragorn betrat den Saal und verneigte sich mit einem Nicken. Erstaunt bemerkte er, dass auch die anderen 3 Heerführer am Tisch anwesend waren.

Der Truchsess sah auf "Ah, Thorongil, da bist du ja."

Er wies mit einer Hand Bewegung auf den Platz zu seiner Linken.

Thorongil bedankte sich und ließ sich am ihn zugewiesenen Platz nieder. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er die erwartungsvollen Mienen der Heerführer.

Ecthelion ergriff als erster das Wort "Nun gut, Thorongil. Erzähl uns über den Kampf- wie ist er verlaufen? Der letzte Bote kam vor einer Woche und brachte nur die Nachricht des Sieges- sonst wusste er von nichts."

Aragorn nickte nachdenklich und fing an zu erzählen. Er unterbrach sich nur, wenn einer der Anwesenden eine Frage stellte.

Schließlich kam ein Diener herein, um das Mittagsmahl anzukünden.

Ecthelion warf Aragorn einen wohlwollenden Blick zu.

"Ich bin sehr stolz einen solch tüchtigen Heerführer zu haben, Thorongil" Thorongil lächelte geschmeichelt

"Noch nie hat ein Truchsess einen Fremden in den Dienst genommen. Doch kann ich nur aus vollem Herzen sagen, dass dies eine meiner besten Entscheidungen war"

Thorongil dankte ihm für diese Worte und stand auf. Er verabschiedete sich von den Würdenträgern und verließ den Saal um den Rest des Tages zu genießen.

Seit beinahe zwei Monaten war es sein erster Nachmittag in der Stadt. Er fühlte sich, als müsste er die nächsten paar Tage durchschlafen.

- - -

_So, das war das erste Kapitel meiner FF- ich hoffe sie hat euch gefallen =)_

_Würde mich über Ideen und Antworten freuen._

_Bleibt dran!_


End file.
